metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! AIM Do you have an AIM SN that I could contact you at? Mine's on my page if you aren't a fan of leaving yours around or something. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Calm down "WTF WAS THAT FOR?" Calm down, you are overreacting a little. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you forgot to block the user again. Remember to block the user by clicking block user on the side bar. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Aye, it's just a vandal. Think of it as, "They don't know any better, but still have to be punished." And yeah, what he said... ;P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be good at this blocking thing, so I'll just leave it to you guys. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 17:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're not going to get good at anything by giving it up. :P ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but I failed blocking twice. First Lucas96 and now Pirate Commander. I'm also starting to think blocking the latter wasn't necessary, just a warning. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I like to consider myself the Warden of Disciplinary Action for Wikitroid. Heh, self acclaimed title I guess. :) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) |-) Right. We should work together and resurrect him. Then, we go and kill the Devil himself. I'll take the pick axe, you take the shotgun. Oh yes, I must add that to my To-Do List.--[[User:Captain Silver|'''''Captain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Well you should really get you an IRC client then. What browser are you using? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, I know nothing about Yahoo... I hate Yahoo... Just go search for an IRC client to download, that's compatible with Yahoo. I use Firefox so I've got ChatZilla. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Could I talk to both of you on AIM? You can reach me at "MagicSeaGaurdian". 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, haven't used AIM in forever. Give me a second or two to find what I did with it. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I don't have AOL. I just got Pidgon or however it's spelled, so I'll try to contact PH again. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 20:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, and I can't find my messenger. Probably deleted. It would have to updated like hell if I did though, so, yeah. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need to have AOL or AIM to use AIM, as you can use AIM Express through a browser at aim.com. RBX, it's cool. Hopefully PH can relay the info to you. I'm afraid its a matter that can't be exactly discussed here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::CB, can you get on IRC? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like the old IRC links were going through Special:Outbound. Something managed to break both of them (perhaps a new version of MediaWiki?), and the page had to be purged. Also, the rest of the outbound links are failing as well. As with the IRC page, purges will get rid of them, but the site will do it itself given enough time. Other than that, the links should work fine, RBX. 'RA 1''' 23:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it should be working now, so you need to get on IRC. It's important. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Motherf***er, I still can't get on. It doesn't load. Ugh... --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well I actually put a fix to it. So it should be a problem as of right now. I'll need to talk the FL4 anyway. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you think this is true? Mother Brain's boss fight theme is one of the two most remixed song in the metroid franchise, it has lead to the creation of the Parasite queen, which lead to Amorbis and Artic/ Magma Spawn. Amorbis' Theme lead to Chykka Larvae which lead to Chykka Imago and Gandrayda. Chykka then lead to Quadraxis. Mother Brain's theme also lead to the Steamlord and the Aurora Unit 313's theme... total count 7 correct and 2 possible... making the theme to have 9 remixes... do you disagree? (Metroid101 00:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) Uh... sure, I guess... --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Strategy guide translation Ah, I'm afraid that's out of my range of knowledge. I can pick out words occasionally and understand some of the sentence structure, but little else. Sorry, but that's all half a year of college so far can get me...Infinity's End on the MDB may be able to help, if he feels up to it. Just don't expect him to jump right on it. Zeruel21 06:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Just seeing. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Beta Fusion I worked on the still you provided of the video today, and I noticed that the "X" are not actually simple recolors of te SM Boyon. They are just a tiny bit more complicated. If you want the best quality I'm able to provide, I'd need a still of all 5 frames the "X" animation presumably has. But if you insist to keep it simple I could also just recolor the Boyon. Otherwise, this is working out very well. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 20:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :So, you're saying that they aren't just really simple recolors of the Boyon, they're slightly edited? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, that is the case. The edits are slight by all means, but edits nonetheless. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 20:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. I'll try to get screen captures for the rest of the frames, but I need to find a screen capture tool first ;) then I can take pics of other things too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: Turns out I already have a screen capture tool: the print screen button on my keyboard ;) Sorry that the pics aren't very good quality, so I guess you can just recolor the Boyon if you feel like it, and remake the sprites, if you want ;). File:Beta_Fusion_12.png|Another frame of the Boyon X File:Beta_Fusion_13.png|Wavers in the background File:Beta_Fusion_14.png|Two more frames I think... File:Beta_Fusion_15.png|The Spazer? Don't worry about the door, I'll do that File:Beta_Fusion_16.png|Unknown location, Sector 7? File:Beta_Fusion_17.png|Weird, glowing objects in the dark areas File:Beta_Fusion_18.png|Old Elevator shaft File:Beta_Fusion_19.png|Same background, or not? File:Beta_Fusion_20.png|You could use the palette here for the other sprites Don't worry about the Geron Air System or the doors or ladders or health bar, I can rip them (with patience). I may also be able to due the Heart Monitor depending on how much I can accumulate. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, unfortunately, the "X" are just too blurry to be of any use... Unless you come up with another way to get screenshots, I'm propably going with the recoloring :D I'll see if I can do something with the rest of the images, but now I have go to get sleep. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 21:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I'll work on some stuff right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Beta-X: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Boyon-Xframes.png Coloring is according to the first image you provided (in the later ones it was a lot brighter). I hope you like it! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 15:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Those are excellent! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! I tried the animation and it seemed to work well too... :Do you know if there are there any more of those higher quality images? Just thought that it is pretty difficult to rip the things from those you took. But it's not impossible, of course. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 17:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There may not be, as I took those pictures from the IGN beta video with my screen capture. And the IGN video quality isn't that great. I took pictures of the Fusion Suit from octaneblue's (YouTube user) Fusion Suit playthrough of Prime but that wasn't very good either. But, if you look at Subchamber 5, which I recently added a pic to, the quality is excellent. I guess it's just based on video quality. About the sprites, don't worry about the dress, I can probably do that. However, I can only do minor coloring (I've managed to color the hair on Samus' Super Metroid sprites purple to match the comic) and so I may not be able to do the shoes. For the Spazer, we can just either make custom graphics (nah, let's not) or reuse the Super graphics like they did for the X and SA-X. For the elevator we can just rip it and edit it so that it isn't looking like a JPG file. I hate those. Also, I don't think we need to do much about the Navigation Room, as the background is no different than the final, and we just have to add the platform in Save Stations. For "Sector 7" (that unknown location, any ideas?) we can just use the tiles in the image, tweak them and then make some more tiles or edit existing ones. For the flowing objects we can edit the sprites of the Morph Ball that the Chozo Statue has. Maybe they can be storage containers? No matter what you do, it's always good when it's finished. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) OOOH! Wait a second! I found some of the beta screens from Gamefaqs: http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/image/516709.html Click "next page" three or so times. They are not of any immense quality, but I'm certain I can rip a lot from these! What I'm able to find: SA-X, orange protodroid, ladder, skree, hangar bay, geron air system, some X, spazer, heart monitor, energy meter, navigation room and zombie researcher. Though there's no everything we need, this is good for starters. As for the sprites not included in these (dress, shoes, elevator and the unknown place(look's restricted lab to me). As for the glowing objects, I'm almost certain the're one of the Fusion's enemies. I mean the ones Samus encounters after she gets stuck in the elevator on the main deck, it seems there's no article about it... And thank you for the compliment :) It is always much nicer to work when you know at least someone appreciates my work! Do you mind if I check the zombie researcher next? Or do you want the spazer? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 06:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hm... the zombies... personally I like their looks in the beta version... it makes them look... more dead, if you know what I mean. Decaying, yes, that's it! :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree with your coloring opinion entirely! About the Zombie Researcher, if you look this image: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Betaresearcherframes.png you notice that the beta one's head is entirely of different shape. I could now either: Just recolor the official one with beta's colors (easy, takes little time), or I could try fitting the beta's head to the official one's recolored sprites (challenging, takes time, no guaranteed success). To make this even harder, I have only two whole sprites and one partial (the one on the left, though it may be hard to notice) for reference. I'd need additional images with more frames, but aside from that single screenshot I've used so far, I believe there are none available in the Internet. So in case you want the beta head, could you take me some more of those mighty screenshots? :D [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 19:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Don't bother with the head, I can probably fix that up with some of my "spriting magic" if you know what I mean :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :All right :D I'll come back to you with the recolor as soon as possible! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can't believe I forgot to mention that the sleeves are also a bit different, but that'd be a breeze to edit, so unless you've got something against it, I'll do that too. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, nothing. I've got nothing against it. Feel free! :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry this is taking a bit long, but I just got a new computer and its installation is not yet fully complete. But I'm fairly sure I'll able to return to this project tomorrow, if not today. I'm almost done with the palette, and I'm already working on the sleeves. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine, I can wait. :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) So, what, your remaking this as a game? That's pretty awesome. Will it be down loadable via interweb? It's the one, the only, the amaaazing [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] !!! :No, this is a ROM hack. But I don't actually yet know how to use the Fusion editor, so I'll learn once we have all the graphics we need. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, a little update: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Betaresearcherprogression.png I made the sleeves in the beta style, but to make them consistent with the other frames, I think I'll have to edit them a bit. Would you prefer to have or not to have those blue lines in the final edit? It might be hard to guess their places though, since we haven't too much reference... But at least the coloring is complete. My Internet connection has been poor lately, so I have to apologize my long absence. Any constructive comments would be appreciated! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 18:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine. Edit the sprites if you feel like it, and I'll try to fit the head. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gltich Should it be noted or should it die? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5CbMlXbAs4&feature=grec (Metroid101 21:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, yes it should. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Should what? Die or be mentioned? Please be clearer.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Should be mentioned, that's what I meant. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Fusion Beta I would help if I knew anything about game hacking and whatnot. However, if you do find something I can help with, gimme a shout PLEASE! It seems really interesting so I'd like to be a part of it. Maybe you can send me a version? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 19:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Was there really a dress in the "beta"? Or did you make that up? I'd rather have the Fusion Bikini as the suitless. Meh, it's your game. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 19:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello? You never responded to the above comments. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she was wearing a dress in the beta. Didn't you notice the gallery above? Look at the second prerelease trailer, and pause at the end. She is wearinhg a dress. And it looks hella hot on her. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) VANDALIZING EXTRAORDINAIR! Some unregistered contributor just put Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga under games... THAT ISN'T EVEN METROID! Please get rid of it. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 19:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that isn't vandalism. Samus has dialogue in the code and was supposed to appear at a cafe but a downgraded version of the item she gives you appeared in the final. We also have pages for Kid Icarus, Famicom Wars and Galactic Pinball, all of which have some relation to Metroid. See here to find more games that need creation. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It said nothing about Samus or Metroid in the page. I found it irrelevant from what he put on the page. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Space Dragon Umm... I don't fully understand what you're asking me? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. The deletion notification is meant to be a red link anyway. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 14:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back... I fixed up another Roy Dane image for ya' ;). Consider it your welcome back present.Feel free to undue it if you want, of course. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Last night I was sleep deprived; that's why I wasn't thinking at all. But don't expect a ton of new edits. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :So... you like it then? lol. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm? Recent History shows that you edited my talk page. Is there anything that you wanted? Mr kmil No, I was just removing a red link. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 23:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm really sorry for kinda Flaming you :( ... I'm trying to get Alien Fans to get that page looking good. (Metroid101) Alright, I know... if I was allowed to watch the movies I would help on that page. But I'm only 16, so I won't be allowed to watch them.